Face Down
by Brokenmemories22
Summary: Pebble in the water makes a ripple affect. Every action in this world will bear a consequence. A PolandxLithuania fanfiction. Song Fic with Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Beware swearing.


**Hey guys.**

**I haven't written anything in a while. . **

**And I was bored last night so I decided to make up a new plot. **

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LOVE IT!**

**OC Lithuania & Poland. Sorry, guys. D:**

**I don't own hetalia.**

**But I own. . My self.**

* * *

_Have you ever loved someone so much that you couldn't stop thinking about him?_

Lithuania heard the loud screech of his clock as his eyes opened, rubbing them. He frowned with annoyance. Stupid clock. He must have set it, forgetting it was Saturday. . How moronic. He moved to the side of the bed and hit the off button, sitting up and rubbing his eyes once again. He could hear a Polish voice humming in the kitchen. He smiled weakly, remembering last night. .

Poland had came home crying. He remembered that Poland had a huge mark on the side of his face, and he was stumbling and crying. Russia had hit him again. He didn't know why Poland was so in love with Russia. Lithuania's fingernails went into his hand. He felt like killing the stupid Russian. For hitting his Poland. .

But gladly, he didn't think that Poland would go back to him. Poland had slept in the same bed with him last night. It was a wonderful night. . He loved Poland so, so much. But Poland could never love him back. It was almost impossible. That's how he felt. But when Poland had looked so desperate the night before. . Well, it felt horrible. Especcially because it was because of Russia. That stupid.. Ugh.

**"Like, Liet! Are you awake yet?"** Poland seemed irrevocably happy. Lithuania felt great about it. Poland was finally happy. Finally would always be happy, and would never see Russia again. That's what would be happening now. He was so, so happy..

**"I'll be right there!"** Lithuania replied. Lithuania pulled on new clothing and ran one hand through his brunette hair and walked into the kitchen. The smell of eggs emitted from there. Lithuania's eyes sparkled. Poland never cooked. And if he ever did, it was for a great reason. Maybe this time, Poland wasn't going to go back for more of Russia..

**"Hey, Liet~ I made you breakfast. You LOVE bacon and eggs, right? I'm pretty sure I made them right!" **He could see the happiness on the other males' face. Lithuania laughed, sitting down on a stool while Poland served him the eggs that he had made.

**"Thanks, Poland. Means a lot. What woke you up so early?"** He asked, staring at the plate. The eggs were perfectly done, and the bacon was just how he liked it: crispy. Poland really did pay attention when he needed to. Lithuania took a bite of the eggs.

**"Oh, nothing! I'm just in a great mood."** Poland giggled, his blonde hair in a ponytail. Some locks had fallen down. Lithuania moved his left and and tucked one strand of hair behind the Polish man's ear. Poland lit up. Lithuania automatically knew not to bring up Russia. He didn't want Poland to be in a bad mood. Ever again.

**"I'm glad."** He said nicely, finishing a few bites of his eggs and bacon while watching Poland, who was rapidly texting on his phone. Lithuania didn't ask, but Poland was slightly smiling. Lithuania wondered who it was to. He ignored the question.

It was going to be a great day..

Hell, it was going to be a great week.

* * *

Lithuania was pacing in his room while Poland was laughing to himself in the other. It had been three days since Poland and Russia had broken up. And right now, the cross-dressing Poland was in the bathroom. Putting on make-up. For a date with none other than Russia.

Lithuania couldn't take it. He had thought he had won Poland. Poland had been texting the Russian that morning. That's why he had felt so great. Russia was at his house, getting drunk, most likely. He was going to have his fun with Poland, and then he was going to start his hitting. He was going to continue doing it and doing it. And Poland had no idea. The polish man would never know. He would never learn. One day. Poland could die.. Lithuania flinched. No. Not tonight. He threw the door open and ran to the bathroom, opening the door.

Poland was sitting on the counter, applying some sort of make-up, when he stared at Lithuania. He had a bright smile on his face, a light sparkle to his cheeks. When he realized that Lithuania was frowning, a light hatred in his eyes, Poland frowned.

**"The hell's your prob, Ly?" **He questioned, his eyebrows furrowing. He turned around on the tiny counter, jumping off. He was wearing a beautiful pink dress and a pink ring that Russia had given him just a few days ago. Before he had beat him the last time. A dress that was going to be ripped later. A dress that would never be able to cover Poland's body enough to hide the scars that the Russian would bestow upon him that night.

**"My problem is that Russian. Please, please don't go, Poland. He's going to hurt you like he always has. Please."** The Lithuanian whispered, grabbing Poland's hand. He didn't want him to go. He couldn't let him.

** "You'll be safe here. Please don't go."** He said, staring at him.

**"He won't hurt me!"** Poland replied stubbornly, his eyebrows knit together like they were one. He yanked his hand away and put it on his left hip, jutting it out like a child.

**"He promised this time.."** It was like Poland was lying to himself. But Lithuania wouldn't tell him that. Even if he knew it.. He shook his head.

**"Please, Pol-"** He began, but the Polish man interrupted him, staring at the clock on the wall. He pushed past Lithuania, soft hurt in his eyes.

**"I've gotta go, Lithuania."** He hissed, opening the huge door, grabbing some bag, and slamming the door behind him.

And he was gone. Lithuania's fingernails where embedded into the palm of his hand. He was already gone. He couldn't just go to Russia's. Russia would kill him, too. Not that he wouldn't put his life on the line for his best friend.. What he wished was more than his best friend. That stupid Russian.

**"God Damnit!"** He snarled, kicking something on the ground.

He was going to kill that Russian when Poland got back.

* * *

Lithuania was feigning hatred while he watched the television, flipping through the news and other channels, when he realized the phone was ringing. He looked at the caller ID:** PRUSSIA. **Lithuania definitely wasn't going to pick up. He wasn't in the mood for Prussia. He ignored it, flipping through ten more channels.

It wasn't a minute before the phone rang again with the same ID. He groaned, picking it up, a growl in his voice when he spoke.

**"What the FUCK do you want, Pru?" **Lithuania screamed into the phone. All he heard on the other end were sirens and loud voices. He couldn't recognize any of them, but he could tell that they were other nations.

**"The awesome me was driving past your little friend's boyfriend's house - The Commie Bastard? Yeah, him! There's cops everywhere!"** A chill went down Lithuania's spine. Poland. Poland was hurt. There were COPS. At the house.

**"I'll be right there." **He snarled, hanging up the phone, grabbing his keys, and running.

* * *

As soon as Lithuania got there, he was pushing through crowds. He was trying to get inside the house. That's all he needed. Was inside the house. That's all. He tried to run, but a policeman stopped him. There was a POLICE LINE DO NOT CROSS all around the house. Lithuania wasn't paying attention to whatever the policeman was saying.

What if Poland was dead? It would be his fault. He should have stopped him. Demanded that his best friend would not go. Or he would be going with him. He should have went that night. He should have been there for Poland. He should have been there more. He should always be there. His heart was beating irrevocably fast.

**"Is Feliks alright?"** He asked automatically, using the nation's human name. The policeman nodded.

**"He's a little beat up, but it was Ivan Braginski we were called here to get. Feliks called. He said that we needed to be there right then, and if we didn't come, something was going to happen. Then he hung up. We walked in on the Russian man trying to kill Feliks, but we came just in time. It seems that Feliks fought back when Ivan was beating him." **

**"Can I see him?" **Lithuania demanded.

**"He's at the hospital right down the road." **

Lithuania jumped in his car, waving a thanks, and drove.

* * *

Lithuania jumped out of the car as soon as he got into the parking lot. He ran inside, stopping at the desk and asking the woman for the room number, then running as fast as he possibly could to the room. He opened the door, where Poland was laying in bed, watching some television show.

Poland looked horrible. He had bruises all over his face, a black eye, and his arms looked weak. His whole body seemed queasy. Lithuania's guard automatically went up. Poland was alive, though. And he seemed happy.. Or as happy as a man could be if a man he once loved had just beaten the living shit out of him.

**"Poland."** He whispered happily, moving closer to him.

**"I finally stood up for myself."** Poland's voice sounded weak. Lithuania was going to tell him it was going to be okay, that Russia would be locked up in a better place, when he continued.

**"I like, totally did it, for once. He was beating me and my dress was ripped, and I told him that he couldn't do that to me.. That he wasn't the king of the world. And I _totally_ hit him square across the face with my purse, and he fell to the ground, where I called the police quickly. And they said they would be there, and I hung up. Russia, like, started beating me as hard as he could then.. Harder than I thought was possible. I felt like I was about to die, when the police came.. They saved my life, Liet. I should have stayed."**

**"Shh, Poland, it's alright." **He whispered, kissing his forehead, smiling slightly and running his hand through the male's hair. There was nothing better than Russia being locked behind bars. Sure, Belarus and Ukraine would feel horrible. They would have had to have seen it coming, though. The Russian had beat Poland before, and they must have seen. Ukraine was a good friend of Poland's. She must have warned him.

**"I like.." **Poland stared at Lithuania, then looked back at his bed sheets, fiddling with his hands quietly. Lithuania tilted his head questioningly.

**"I, like.. Totally.. love you, Liet." **He whispered, staring at him. Lithuania frowned, blinking. Poland opened his mouth to say something else, but Lithuania shook his head.

**"I love you too, Poland." **He whispered, hugging the male, kissing him softly.

**"Thank you so, so much, for being there for me." **Poland said, kissing him back. He was staring into his eyes, a bright smile on his face. Even looking so pathetic as he did with all the bruises on him, Poland still looked great. He still looked genuine. And Lithuania still loved him just as much as he had before.

**"You're welcome, Poland.'' **He said, kissing Poland again.

_That was exactly how Lithuania felt for Poland. _

* * *

_LIKE IT?_

_FAVORITE~, REVIEW, EC._

_THANKS. S2_

_;Brokenmemories22_


End file.
